1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment which provides an effective workout without stressing the knee or elbow joints and, more specifically, to an exercise machine which supports the weight of the user and isometrically exercises the arms and legs with minimal extension or flexion of the knee and elbow joints during the workout.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maintaining proper fitness is a growing concern for many Americans. In the past few decades, medical science has become increasingly aware of the value of exercise to the overall health of an individual. As a direct result, many individuals have committed to a routine of regular exercise and proper eating habits. Unfortunately, today's busy lifestyles have made it difficult to find the amount of time necessary to devote to a proper full body workout. As a result, many people have only a limited period before or after work to exercise in a gym. Also, many prefer to maintain home exercise equipment, which provides the flexibility of working out whenever their schedule allows. Simultaneously, there is a demand for exercise equipment for the home and gym which is compact, yet which also is capable of exercising most of the major muscle groups.
As more individuals exercise and maintain a more active lifestyle, the number of injuries has also increased dramatically. Among the most common injuries are aggravation of the knee joint, back strains and to a lesser extent injuries to the elbow joint. Ironically, these injuries occur when an individual is exercising to attain a more healthy lifestyle. Many knee and elbow injuries occur on exercise machines which are designed in a manner which places undue stress on the knee and elbow joints during operation. Thus, there has been an increased interest in exercise equipment which reduces the impact to the knee and elbow joints. Additionally, the knee and elbow joints endure extreme amounts of stress during active sports such as tennis, skiing, jogging, baseball, and racquetball. If a person has suffered a knee or elbow injury playing such active sports, their range of motion may be limited, and that individual's exercise program must be modified to avoid subjecting the injured joint to additional stress. Even after full rehabilitation, it is desirable to avoid unnecessary stress on the arm and knee joints during exercise. Thus, exercise machines which cater to the debilitated or recuperating athlete are in demand.
Exercise machines in the prior art, which are capable of providing a full body workout, often cause undue stress to the arm and leg joints. Most machines are developed to isolate a specific muscle or muscle group without regard to other muscles or joints in the body. As a result, many people inadvertently exert undue stress on muscles and joints while exercising other parts of the body.